


Kingsman Tumblr Prompt Fills

by DemonicSymphony



Series: Ficlets, Drabbles, and Headcanons [5]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Ballroom Dancing, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Sickfic, Trapped In A Closet, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 9,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSymphony/pseuds/DemonicSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fills from prompts on Tumblr (and even some from the comments here!) Not all tags apply to all chapters by ANY means. A quick skim of the chapter summary and/or notes will let you know if you want to skip that particular ficlet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Generally written in ten to fifteen minutes and unedited. Wysiwyg.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Littleowls wanted Merlin/Eggsy "Teach me to play"

Merlin stretched, half asleep, reaching for Eggsy in their bed. When he was met with cold sheets, he frowned. Sitting up he looked to the en suite to see if Eggsy was, perhaps soaking in the tub. The door was open and the room dark.

Fearing a traumatic nightmare, Merlin slipped from the bed to look for him. He moved down the stairs, finally hearing sound from his set up for guiding the agents. There was a small, indulgent smile on his face when he saw the Xbox hooked up and Eggsy sprawled on a bean bag in front of the giant screen.

Eggsy looked up, startled and sheepish in one go as Merlin dropped into his chair beside Eggsy’s bean bag, scooping up the spare controller. 

"Couldn’t sleep. That fuckin’ curry gave me indigestion." Eggsy still had a bit of a sheepish look to him, his game paused in the background.

Merlin wiggled the controller in his hand as he looked at Eggsy. “Teach me to play?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny wanted James!Lancelot and Harry "If you die, I'll kill you."

Harry sat up as James slipped out of bed. He smiled as he watched him move about their bedroom, gathering what he needed. “I’ll go make tea and toast then?”

James smiled to him. “That would be lovely, darling.”

With a sleepy look still on his face, Harry padded downstairs, preparing tea and toast for them both. James came along shortly after, setting his bag by the front door. They ate in comfortable silence before James stood to leave.

With a small tut, Harry brushed crumbs off James’s suit and straightened his tie, smoothing a hand down it. “If you die, I’ll shall be forced to kill you.”

James kissed him before straightening again. “Then I shall endeavor not to die… twice.” With a wink he was gone, bag in hand.

If he’d known, of course, Harry would have stayed with him while he packed. Would have spoken during breakfast. He tilted his head up as he leaned against the wall outside the police station.

Time enough for mourning after business.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lochnesslord wanted Harry/Eggsy "I thought you were dead"

Galahad looked at himself in the mirror, straightening his tie before looking around at the carnage he’d wrought.

Nearly a year since Harry’s death and Eggsy truly was Galahad now. He’d settled into the role and taken to it with even more fire and determination than Harry could have ever guessed he would. Gone was the uncertain chav who had refused to shoot a dog. In his place was a confident, calm secret agent.

Two hours later he strolled into the house and passed Lancelot who gave him a strange look. It wasn’t until he slipped in to find Merlin speaking with someone that he understood the look.

Harry turned to look at him and Eggsy’s breath caught in his throat. He blinked as he crossed the room, voice rough, “I thought you were dead.”

“As it turns out, the rumors of my death were greatly exaggerated.” Harry’s voice had changed and Eggsy could see the scarring on his head.

“Alright then?” Eggsy couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and touching Harry’s face. Once he had been a mentor, someone he’d both looked up to and wanted all at once. Now the playing field between them was even and Eggsy found he still wanted.

“Eggsy…” Harry leaned into the touch, his eyes closing. 

The invitation clear, Eggsy wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him close before kissing him softly, slowly. He took his time showing Harry how much he’d missed him, how much he’d mourned… and if he were being honest with himself, just how much he’d learned in Harry’s absence.

Merlin cleared his throat as they pulled away from one another. “Harry, Eggsy has your old house.”

“I don’t think that will be a problem.” They murmured at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlinmaccheese wanted Harry/Eggsy "Marry Me"

“Marry me, please.” 

Harry heard the words from Eggsy in the sitting room… Where he was sitting with Roxy. His heart dropped out when Roxy laughed and clapped her hands.

“Brilliant, Eggsy.” Roxy’s voice was full of delight as Harry stepped into the room, his chin tilted at a proud angle.

Even though his heart felt like it was in pieces, he smiled as he looked at the pair of them. “It seems congratulations are in order.”

Eggsy fumbled with the jewelry box in his hand. “Harry! I-”

Harry’s smile tightened. “No need to explain, Eggsy. Lancelot will no doubt be very happy.”

The look of utter confusion on Eggy’s face and then Roxy’s threw Harry for a moment.

“Oh God no!” Roxy waved her hands in a frantic manner and snatched the box from Eggsy’s hands. “Not me. Does this look like a ring I would wear?”

Harry stared down at the elegant man’s ring in the box and Eggsy came over to him. Roxy pressed the box into Eggsy’s hands.

“I’ll see you two later.” She winked to Eggsy and slipped out.

“This-” Harry seemed to stumble.

“You weren’t due for two hours, you berk.”

“Language.” Harry gazed down at him.

Eggsy looked up at him, brow arched. “I was practicing.”

“For when I came home.” Harry cupped Eggsy’s face, thumb rubbing over Eggsy’s cheekbone.

“For when you came home.” Eggsy leaned into to the touch. “So, got an answer for me?”

Harry laughed softly, pulling him in for a kiss. “Insufferable, Eggsy… I can’t imagine my life without you in it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beaubete wanted Hartwin "Wanna Dance"

It had been three months since Harry’s return to Kingsman. Even Merlin hadn’t been able to explain how he’d survived… But he had and then Harry had spent nearly two years in seclusion with psychiatrists and rehabilitation before letting anyone other than Merlin know he was alive. When he’d walked back into Kingsman to take the role of Arthur on, Eggsy had stonily glared at him and turned on his heel. 

He hadn’t spoken to Harry outside of mission briefs for the entire three months. 

Harry watched the young man he’d plucked from the streets be the agent he knew Eggsy had been capable of. The lack of communication stung, but he could hardly fault Eggsy for it when he’d let him believe him dead all that time.

After a particularly rough mission, Eggsy came in with two glasses of scotch and sat beside Harry in the lounge. Neither of them spoke as music played softly in the background. 

The music shifted and Eggsy stood, smoothing his suit before stepping in front of Harry and holding out his hand.

"So, wanna dance?"

Swallowing the last of his scotch, Harry took Eggsy’s hand, bowing his head in a nod. “I think I’d quite like that.”

If Merlin and Lancelot exchanged relieved glances and cut the cameras to the room, well… No one had to know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chibi-nazumi wanted hartwin "This is the stupidest idea you've ever had."

Eggsy looked over at Harry and over the edge of the building. “We have chutes, right?”

“Yes, of course we do.” Harry arched a brow and tilted his head as he peered over the side and then back to Eggsy. “You can’t be thinkin-”

“Over the edge. They’ll be up here any moment. We jump, we land, we catch a cab. It’ll be easy.” Eggsy’s face lit up in a grin and he arched a brow in question.

Harry pulled him close, kissing the smirk off his face. ”This is, without a doubt, the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

Eggsy winked and leapt off the building with Harry right behind him.

Harry couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him as Merlin yelled at them both.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plynis wanted Hartwin "Is this an alternate universe or did you actually just smile."/"I swear it was an accident"

Eggsy flopped out on the sofa by throwing himself on it, shoes hitting the expensive leather and making Harry wince.

“Eggsy. Honestly- Manners,”

“Maketh Man. Yes, I’m aware Harry.” Eggsy rolled his eyes.

Harry arched a brow and nodded at his feet. “Then kindly place your feet on the floor where they belong.”

“I thought you were going to rub my feet!” Eggsy pouted as he put his feet back on the floor.

Harry shook his head, a small smile showing on his face.

Eggsy tipped his head to the side. “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

“I assure you, it was an accident.” Harry waved his hand at Eggsy. “Go and put some proper lounging clothes on and put away your suit. I have a proper foot rub to give after all.”

When Eggsy pushed to his feet, Harry caught him and kissed him, pulling him close. “Besides, I really to not want to risk the knife in your shoe on our sofa, dearest.” 

Eggsy kissed him again and winked before he headed up the stairs. Harry stayed behind, pouring them both a scotch.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked for Hartwin - Eggsy gets hurt on a mission, it's serious. Harry to the rescue.

It wasn’t like the movies where the protagonist gets shot and just keeps going because they have to get the job done, Eggsy mused to himself.

It wasn’t like that at all.

It was a wall of burning pain licking up his torso from where he’d been shot, making it hard to breathe, let alone move.

“Sorry, Merlin. Bit- fuck it’s hard to breathe.”

Merlin’s voice was calm in his ear. “Just keep going. Come on. On your feet.”

“Tell him… Tell him I said-”

“You tell him yourself! Get up.” Merlin’s voice was stronger. “Get up now! Just a few more feet.”

A weak laugh left Eggsy. “Couldn’t even shoot the dog. How’d I wind up out here?”

When the shadow fell over him, he looked up, expecting to meet his death. Instead he saw Harry.

“Oh, now I’m hallcinating, Merlin… Hello Harry. Always meant to tell you-” He grunted in pain as he was lifted.

Harry’s voice was quiet, soothing. “Shh, tell me later.”

Despite his best efforts, and Merlin’s voice in his ear, Eggsy gave in to the darkness and smiled against Harry, just happy his brain had given him this in the end.

* * *

“Jesus Christ, who the fuck beat me up?” Eggsy’s voice was scratchy and Harry’s head shot up from the side of the bed.

“Eggsy?”

Eggsy opened his eyes and looked over at Harry. “Oh- You- was that real?”

Harry smiled, squeezing Eggsy’s hand. “Very real… gave us all a fright. You’ve been out for two days. Had to have a bit of surgery, but you’re going to be fine.”

Looking over to the IV in his hand and back to Harry he smiled. “You saved me.”

“So long as I am able to, Eggsy… I’ll keep you safe. I’ll always find you.” He brought Eggsy’s hand to his lips and kissed it gently.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst out the yang, death, mentions of James Bond.
> 
> Written because I misread a prompt by howlingblaster

The woosh and fall of the machine was the same as it had been for the past two months. Eggsy sat beside the bed brushing his thumb over Harry’s hand.

“Come on, Harry. Wake up. Wake up for me. You survived getting shot in the head, so you can fucking wake up from it.” He pressed his head to the mattress beside Harry’s hip and didn’t move until Merlin woke him hours later and forced him to bed.

* * *

Five months had passed, and Eggsy sat telling Harry about his latest mission, about the MI6 spy he’d met. He laughed excitedly about the blonde-haired blue-eyed man. Still his hand gripped Harry’s, lips brushing his knuckles when he said he had to go, that he had another mission.

* * *

Eight months gone, and Eggsy apologized profusely for having not been in country for nearly a month, babbling about the children he’d managed to save, fingertips brushing over Harry’s hand.

“Wake up, Harry, so I can tell you these things and know you hear me.”

* * *

A year had come and gone since Harry’d been shot. A year of drifting in and out of Harry’s hospital room at the castle. Hours spent by his bedside, begging, pleading Harry to just wake up.

“Harry, we need to talk.”

Eggsy sat on the side of the bed, telling him all about sharing a house with the MI6 agent. “His name is James. I think you’d be rather fond of him. He’s not home often, but honestly, neither am I.” He squeezed Harry’s hand.

“I miss you. I- Christ, Harry. I wanted to stay with-” His voice broke. “I wanted to stay with you, with that ridiculous stuffed dog and all your headlines and-” He sucked in a sharp breath.

“Wake up, Harry. I want you to meet him. Please.”

Eggsy kissed Harry’s forehead. “Be sitting up when I get back. I’ve got a mission.”

Two weeks later when Eggsy strolled back into HQ a bit worse for wear, he headed toward Harry’s room. Merlin came rushing up from the control room and stopped him.

“Galahad- Eggsy-” Merlin’s face pinched and he shook his head. “He’s not there.”

Eggsy stared at Merlin in confusion, opening his mouth to ask _where_ Harry was when it hit him- what Merlin was saying.

“No-” Eggsy shook his head. “Merlin, no- he was- it had been a year he was-”

He crumpled as Merlin guided him to a chair. “When?”

Merlin took a deep breath and crouched beside him. “Right after you left.” _Right after he figured out you were going to be just fine_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin/Eggsy angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by howlingblaster. On Tumblr I actually hid the fluffier bits so it could be read super angsty too

Eggsy bounced into Merlin’s control room post mission, looking to see if he could press him against his desk and snog him senseless. His face fell when he saw Roxy leaning against Merlin, smiling up at him.

Merlin looked up and smiled to Eggsy. “Galahad, welcome back.”

“Yeah-” Eggsy looked like he wanted to say something else, but Roxy interrupted and strode toward him. 

“We have a mission. I know you just got back, but they need us both on this one.” 

“Yeah, Lancelot, alright.”

The two of them were gone for two weeks. Until Eggsy got himself shot right at the end of the mission. The shot was through and through, it was the infection that set in right after that was the problem.

* * *

Eggsy drifted in and out, the fever burning him up as his body fought the infection. He knew Merlin was in and out but he was barely coherent enough half the time.

He was awake, but didn’t have his eyes open when Merlin sat on the bed near his hip, taking Eggsy’s hand in his. “Eggsy, we need to talk.”

Oh, this was it then wasn’t it? Merlin was going to tell him that he wanted ROxy now. He wasn’t good enough to be in a relationship with Merlin. It had been too good to last. He’d known that from the beginning. Well fuck that, he wasn’t going to listen to this shit.

As Eggsy’s heart monitor went mad and then flatlined, Merlin screamed for the staff.

* * *

When Eggsy woke, he saw a bald head next to his hip. His brow furrowed and he groaned. 

Merlin’s head shot up and he sucked in a sharp breath. “Eggsy. Oh god, you’re awake.”

Eggsy tried to speak,his voice only managing a croak and Merlin was on his feet, giving him a sip of water.

“Why ain’t you with Roxy, then?”

Blinking in confusion Merlin tilted his head. “Lancelot is in Germany.”

“Oh. Well. I’ll get my shite out of your room when I can get out of this bed, yeah?”

Merlin’s face slowly dawned with realization. “You think I want Roxy.”

Eggsy looked at him as though he were stupid. “She was leaned up against you and then you said we needed to talk and I didn’t want to list-” He was shut up by Merlin kissing his forehead then his nose and then brushing his lips over his mouth.

“Idiot. She was showing me how she’d seduced her last mark. I was coming in to tell you I love you and to please get better because I want you to move in with me… You’re already half moved in.” Merlin tenderly stroked Eggsy’s hair and Eggsy buried his face in Merlin’s shoulder.

“Don’t ever tell me we need to talk again. That shit’s awful.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Eggsy snark through a mission and get some relief after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut written for threefootroo!

Merlin sighed into the headset. “Honestly, if you’re not going to listen to me, why am I even talking to you?”

“What part of fifteen armed guards directly in my way on your precious route don’t you understand, Merlin!?” 

“That’s why I equip you with all those pretty, shiny toys, Galahad.” Merlin’s eyes flicked over his screens. “Opening the door in front of you. Don’t stop running. I have eyes on the other side, clear.”

Eggsy huffed as he cleared a sofa, whacking the one guard in the room to the floor with his umbrella. “That’s what you said about the hall!”

“Shut up and go through the door!”

* * *

Thirty hours later, Eggsy dragged himself into the house, looking a bit worse for wear, but mostly unharmed. Merlin met him at the door, pressing him back against it as soon as it was shut.

“You scared the bloody hell out of me.” Merlin tipped Eggsy’s head back and forth, looking over the scrapes on his face.

Eggsy’s mouth twitched up at the corner. “Oi, I did alright.”

“Upstairs with you, shower. You’ve still got blood in your hair.”

With a smirk, Eggsy pulled Merlin in for a kiss. “That an order,  _Sir_?”

Merlin hauled Eggsy away from the door, giving him a little shove. “Shower, now. Naked on the bed after.”

Eggsy winked as he moved up the stairs, purposefully teasing with the slide of his suit jacket off his shoulders.

Muttering under his breath, Merlin went to make himself some tea.

* * *

When Merlin made his way into the bedroom a half hour later, Eggsy was sprawled on the bed, hand stroking his cock. He watched as Eggsy dragged his hand up, thumb swiping over the head of his cock and making him arch.

“You started without me.” Merlin crossed the room, pulling his sweater over his head and tossing it to the chair.

“Nah. I got warmed up for you.” Eggsy grinned up at Merlin, not at all hiding the way his eyes traveled over Merlin’s form as it was revealed, one piece of clothing at a time.

Merlin shook his head as he climbed over Eggsy and leaned down, brushing his nose along Eggsy’s jaw. “I should leave you aching and wanting for all the cheek you give.”

Eggsy tipped his head back. “You won’t.”

“Oh, won’t I?” Merlin’s teeth clamped down on Eggsy’s neck, drawing a low groan from him.

“Fuck, Merlin. No. You missed me too much.” He rocked up, grinding their hips together.

With a muttered oath, Merlin shifted, reaching the lube from the beside drawer. He smirked at Eggsy as he slicked himself and then his palm. When he sat back against the headboard, Eggsy arched a brow.

“Come here.” Merlin tugged at Eggsy until Eggsy was straddled his lap. 

When their cocks brushed, Eggsy tipped his head back, hips rocking. “Fuck.”

Merlin reached between them, wrapping his hand around them both, the lube allowing for the slick slide of his hand over both of them. He groaned, pulling Eggsy in for a rough kissed, all sharp nips and teeth as he stroked them.

Eggsy braced himself against Merlin’s shoulders, rutting up into Merlin’s hand. “Fuck.” He shivered, hips stuttering. “Too long.”

Tightening his grip on them, Merlin stroked them harder, mouthing along Eggsy’s neck when it was bared in front of him. He panted against Eggsy’s neck, a near growl in his voice. “Let go, Eggsy.”

A whimper escaped Eggsy as he thrust into Merlin’s hand. “Oh fuck. Merlin-” 

Merlin bit down on Eggsy’s shoulder, wringing a cry from him, Eggsy’s hips stuttering before he went tense. The orgasm made Eggsy shudder against Merlin, hands tightening almost painfully in their grip.

“That’s it,” Merlin groaned before pressing kisses to where he bit.

Eggsy panted, drawing Merlin up into a kiss. His hand slipped between them, stroking along Merlin’s cock. He groaned into the kiss as Merlin bucked up into his hand.

It didn’t take many more stroked before Merlin was biting at Eggsy’s lip as he came, a low moaning growl leaving him. He brought a hand down on Eggsy’s arse before kneading roughly.

With a soft gasp, Eggsy tipped his forehead to Merlin’s the two of them panting against one another, Eggsy working him through the end of it.

When they’d both caught their breath, Merlin eased Eggsy to the bed and kissed his head. “I’m glad you’re home safe.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy warms up with Harry after an unfortunate accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fangirlscout/Sexxxica asked: Gimme some Hartwin hurt/comfort or someone is sick, please?
> 
> So I wrote both! Sick part, next chapter

“I told you not to walk out on that ice.” Harry sat down beside Eggsy in the hot tub.

Eggsy’s teeth were still chattering and he was glaring at Harry. “Sh-shut up, you.”

“Manners, Eggsy.” Harry reached out and pulled Eggsy to him, wrapping his arms around him as he nuzzled along his neck. “I’m glad you’re just cold. That was ill-advised. Thank God it was only to your chest.”

With a small huff, Eggsy shifted, trying to bury himself against Harry more, tucking his face against Harry’s neck. “S-still bloody c-cold.” 

Harry pressed gently kisses along the crown of Eggsy’s head. “I know, love. It will get better soon.” His hand rubbed over Eggsy’s back under the water, keeping track of how the skin beneath it was warming.

As Eggsy warmed back up, the time between shivers grew and grew. When Harry was satisfied with his temperature, he lifted a sleeping Eggsy from the hot tub. Eggsy stirred and let Harry tuck him into a thick robe. 

A few minutes later, with Eggsy dried and swathed in warm clothes, Harry tucked in into bed before crawling in beside him and wrapping him up in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy takes care of Harry... but not without a bit of snark about doing it.

When Harry sneezed again, Eggsy slid his eyes over to him from the other side of the bed. “I told you to get your flu jab.”

“I was slightly-” Harry sneezed violently, looking miserable as he blew his nose into the handkerchief, “-pardon me. Busy hauling your reckless arse out of Moscow if you’ll remember. Point in fact I was scheduled-” he sneezed again and groaned, letting his head fall back on the pillow.

“Yes, to get your jab the next day. Don’t put this off on me, oi. You skipped out on it a month ago, remember?”

Harry pouted up at Eggsy and Eggsy huffed. 

“I’m going to make you some soup. Don’t get used to it.” He slid out of bed, padding toward the door.

“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of it.” Harry’s smirk was somewhat ruined by a cough.

Eggsy shook his head. “Yeah, like I don’t already spoil you.”

Harry closed his eyes, a smile on his face as listened to Eggsy jog down the stairs. As much as they snarked back and forth, they were always there for one another.

He hadn’t even realized he’d fallen asleep. When he woke with a small start, Eggsy was by the bed with a tray. 

“Up with you,” Eggsy murmured. “Eat and get some more rest, love.” He reached out, trailing a hand against Harry’s brow and down to stroke a thumb over his cheek. 

Harry captured his hand against his cheek, leaning into it before turning and kissing Eggsy’s palm.

“Thank you, Eggsy.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was things you said with too many miles between us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexxx asked me to hurt her
> 
> Open ended. You can imagine how you want which way it goes!

The call came in a month after the Valentine incident. When Eggsy answered, Merlin was on the other end of the phone. “Eggsy- you should come.”

Eggsy fled Harry's house, where he'd been staying, to the Kingsman headquarters. Merlin met him and led him down to the medical bays, to the very room Harry was kept in after he'd fallen into the coma.

Merlin put a hand on Eggsy's shoulder. “Prepare yourself.” He opened the door to reveal Harry there once more. 

Eggsy’s breath caught as he moved across the room. His hands hovered over Harry, unsure where might be safe to touch with the wires and the bandages against his head. “Oh God, Harry.”

He sat down beside the bed, finally settling his hand over Harry’s.

Merlin’s voice was soft, “He’s been in a coma all this time. I- we were contacted the day after the shooting. He’s only been stable enough to be brought home now. If-” he paused, “If he had never been able to make the journey, I did not wish to give you false hope.”

“Shut up, Merlin.” Eggsy rested his head against the edge of the bed.

* * *

After Merlin ‘accidentally’ piped a mission of Eggsy’s into Harry’s room and the results of Harry's brain activity and heart rate were promising, he continued doing so. After the first couple of missions passed, Eggsy started speaking to Harry during them, narrating them. A little while after that, at the end of each mission, Eggsy started telling Harry that he’d be home soon.

* * *

Harry slowly showed signs of improvement, but still no sign of waking. Eggsy’s continued narrating his missions for Harry. Merlin started tuning out the coms after Eggsy was finished, but leaving him connected to Harry’s room. He knew Eggsy often talked to Harry until he couldn't anymore.

After one mission Harry’s alarms when off. In a panic, Merlin tuned back in to the room, hearing Eggsy’s voice clearly through his speakers. “Like I said, 'arry, I’m comin’ home. An I love you. I’ll be back soon.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt, things you said when you were drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexxx let me pick the ship, so I cheated and sort of did BOTH Hartwin and Eggswin (I like Eggslin better as a portmanteau to be honest)

Merlin watched Eggsy sit up on the side of the bed and groan. “Paracetamol and water on the table there.” He kept his voice quiet, gentle.

Last night had been a year since Harry’d been shot by Valentine and Eggsy had got pissed by six pm, was vomiting by nine, and Merlin was tucking him into bed by ten.

_“I loved ‘im, you know?” Eggsy whimpered as he curled onto his side.  
_

_“I know.” Merlin rubbed over Eggsy’s back.  
_

_Eggsy clutched at his pillow. “Not the same without ‘im. I miss ‘im, Merlin. Why couldn’t you save ‘im? Disrupt the bloody signal. We were ‘posed to save ‘im.”_

_Merlin took in a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Eggsy. It happened too fast. I didn’t know what was going on.”_

_“He- we fought before ‘e left. Never even told ‘im I loved ‘im. S’why I said it so fast to you.”  
_

_“Go to sleep, Eggsy.”  
_

_Eggsy sniffled. “Love you.”_

_With a sad smile, Merlin brushed Eggsy’s hair back from his face. “I love you too.”_

Merlin shook himself from his thoughts before getting up and moving across the room. Eggsy’s hand wrapped around his wrist suddenly. Merlin looked at him, eyebrow raised.

“Just because ‘e’s the reason I said it so fast, doesn’t mean I didn’t mean it then or that I don’t mean it now.”

Tension drained out of Merlin’s shoulders and he wrapped Eggsy close to him, kissing his head. “Lie back down. I’ll bring you something better than the paracetamol and some food.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny wanted a back from the dead hartwin kiss

Eggsy stared at the figure before him. It probably wasn’t wise, pausing in the middle of a firefight, but it would seem Harry had it covered. Eggsy dropped to his knees as Harry aimed over his head, taking out several of the gunmen who’d had Eggsy pinned from the other side.

“If we get out of here, I swear!” Eggsy shouted as he was able to take out another of the gunmen.

“ _When_ we get out of here, Galahad, I expect you to respect my authority as the new Arthur.”

“Merlin! Did you know about this!?”

Merlin’s voice crackled across the link. “Afraid I was not at liberty to discuss it, Galahad. But I did send you the backup you requested.”

Eggsy shook his head as he shot another, a flurry of pops coming from over his head as Harry took out the rest of them. He was panting as Harry knelt to check him over. The opportunity was too great to resist and Eggsy plowed into Harry, knocking him back to the floor as his lips sought Harry’s.

The kiss was unrefined, messy, needy but bloody well perfect. Harry responded, arms wrapping around Eggsy comfortingly. Eggsy was panting when he pulled back looking down at Harry. “I thought you were dead, wanker.”

“Language, Eggsy… Now, might I suggest we get out of here before more of them show up?”

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny said - ficlet prompt: roxlin and ballroom dancing and merlin being the best damn dancer ever

“I did attend dance lessons when I was in school, Merlin.” Roxy leaned against the table in the ballroom as Merlin set up the Ipod in its dock.

“I am aware. I did go over your application information. However, you did not learn ballroom dancing as an art form.” His reply was easy as the music started and he held out a hand.

Roxy arched a brow as she pushed away from the table, letting him pull her against his body. “An art form?”

Merlin smiled down to her as he pushed and pulled her through easy steps. “Oh yes, an art form.” The first dance was easy and Roxy smiled as they waltzed around the room. “Now, that is probably what you are most familiar with, yes? The waltz, simple enough. But there’s far more to ballroom dancing than just the waltz.”

“Do you really think I’m going to need to know these?” Roxy watched him.

With a small shrug. “The waltz will do you just fine this next mission, but soon or later I think you’ll find these will come in handy. Now, shall I teach you how to Tango?”

Some two hours later, Roxy was panting, her head resting against Merlin’s shoulder. He smiled as he stroked a hand through her hair.

“Merlin,” Roxy murmured, “that was incredible. You are incredible.” She looked up at him and he winked.

“Come on then. You look like you could use a shower and a glass of water.” Merlin kissed her forehead and she let out a sigh of contentment.

“Mm, you are going to join me, yes?”

Merlin chuckled as he grabbed the Ipod and its dock, other hand curled around hers. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fangirlscout said: Alright alright. Give me some Hartwin trapped in an enclosed space. (Please)

“Harry,” Eggsy grunted. ”Your elbow is in my ribs.”

“And your foot is on mine, Eggsy. Do be quiet. If we’re caught, game is over and we lose to Percival and Lancelot. Do you really want to hear about that for months?” Harry grumbled, lips close to Eggsy’s ear, sending a shiver up Eggsy’s spine.

Eggsy could feel Harry’s breath against him as they hid in the ridiculously tiny broom cupboard. He tipped his head up, brushing his cheek against Harry’s.The apology he tried to stammer wasn’t quite all the way out when Harry’s lips found his, effectively shutting his brain, and more importantly his vocal cords, down.

Shifting, Eggsy wrapped his arms around Harry, sliding beneath his jacket. He pressed closer, slotting himself comfortably against Harry, rather than them both trying to maintain space in the cupboard. Harry teased Eggsy’s mouth open with the press of his tongue and Eggsy could feel Harry’s lips curve up against his. Eggsy’s hands tightened in Harry’s shirt, a small whimper escaping him.

“Shh,” Harry whispered against his lips. “Wouldn’t want them to find us.”

Christ but Harry’s lips were sinful against his neck and when Eggsy felt teeth, his knees nearly went out from under him. Harry’s arm tightened around his waist as he tugged Eggsy’s collar aside and nipped and sucked at the skin there. Eggsy shuddered and swore in a whisper, his hips rocking against Harry.

Harry’s lips found his ear and whispered against it. “That’s it, Eggsy, keep going. If you ruin your trousers, I’ll just buy you a new pair.”

Eggsy gasped against Harry, burying his face against Harry’s shoulder. He opened his mouth to bite at the fabric before stopping.

Harry chuckled. “Go on then. It will stop a bullet. I hardly think your teeth will do any harm. Be quiet for me.”

The slide of expensive boxers was fucking sin, Eggsy thought as he rocked on Harry’s thigh, his moans muffled by elegant fabric. Harry’s lips and teeth continued working over his neck as he chased the pleasure. “Harry,” Eggsy pled.

When Harry’s hand slid between them and wrapped around Eggy’s cock through his trousers, Eggsy bucked twice before muffling his cry against Harry’s shoulder again. He panted as he clung to Harry.

Harry’s voice was gentle as he pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s temple. “Shh, just a few more minutes and we can escape.”

Eggsy smirked against Harry’s shoulder, shifting to press his thigh against Harry’s erection. “If we don’t escape to somewhere you can use that on me, I’m going to be very cross.”

With a soft chuckle, Harry pressed a kiss to Eggsy’s forehead. “Noted.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous said: Since TheKoontzy posted that they are sick may we have doting nurse Harry on a really hurt Eggsy?

Harry sat on the edge of the bed, stroking Eggsy’s hair absentmindedly. Eggsy came to groaning softly. “’Arry?”

“Shh, Eggsy. You had a rather bad fall.” Harry brought a glass up, letting Eggsy take a sip of water. “You’re last mission was a success, until you missed that last leap.”

Eggsy groaned. “The rooftop. I thought I could make it.”

“Lancelot extracted you. You’re banged up-”

“The fuck Harry! Am I in a cast!?” Eggsy groaned as he looked at his arm. “Did Roxy fucking pick this purple?”

Harry’s mouth twitched up in the corner. “Well, I picked pink for your leg.”

Eggsy sighed, letting his head hit the pillow and then winced. “Christ. I’m so going to pay you back for this.”

“Shh. Your painkillers are wearing off. Let me get you some more.” A few minutes later he gave Eggsy some more water and pills.

“You pettin’ my hair felt good.” Eggsy murmured.

Harry started stroking Eggsy’s hair again. “Broken leg, broken arm, cracked a few ribs… You got off rather easy. Hit a canopy. Probably would have killed you if you hadn’t.”

Eggsy hummed at that and closed his eyes. “I’m glad you’re here.”

With a soft smile, Harry kissed Eggsy’s temple. “Always, Eggsy.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thekoontzy said: Harry x Eggsy. Eggsy in a dress.

“Harry, do I have to wear the dress?” Eggsy tugged at the material clinging to him. “I ain’t got the body for this.”

“You’re shorter and younger. It’s not going to matter. No one is going to be looking that closely and the wig is a nice match to your hair color.” Harry smiled to him as he pulled him close, running a hand down his side. “Besides, I think you look rather fetching in it. If it survives the evening, you really should bring it home.”

Eggsy grinned up at Harry before pulling him down by his tie for a kiss. When they parted, Eggsy was slightly breathless. “You, Harry Hart, are a dirty old man.”

Harry’s mouth twitched up at the corners. “Not so old that I can’t keep up with you, dear. Come on, a gentleman and his date are never late.” He held out his arm for Eggsy.

Taking his arm, Eggsy shook his head. “Let’s get on with it.”

Merlin’s voice came across the glasses. “If you two are quite done- Harry! Stop trying to look at Eggsy’s arse!- Now, as I was saying- the information we have on the situation is as follows…”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous said: roxlin honeypot mission?

“I don’t want to do this. He’s boring.” Roxy pouted into the mirror as she adjusted the lingerie.

Merlin chuckled. “Well, you look stunning and we need the information. I can, look away if it will be easier.”

Roxy grinned at the mirror and let her fingertips trail down the center of her chest. “Oh, I think you should stay on the line. I’ll watch the mirror as much as I can for you.”

“Naughty. Might have to punish you for that when you come back.” 

With a grin Roxy winked at the mirror and slipped out of the bathroom, strolling toward her mark with a small smile on her face. He fidgeted, looking nervous. His hand ran over his bald head and she caught his hand, straddling his lap.

“Darling, you have nothing to fear. I do so love a head like yours, I can drag my fingers over.” She watched the mirror behind him as she nipped at his ear, fingers running over his head and down his neck.

“Definitely getting punished when you get home.” Merlin’s voice was nearly a purr in her ear as she rolled her hips, making her target moan. “That’s it, Lancelot, show him.”

Roxy gasped as Merlin instructed her, distracting her mark as she watched the clock until the time she knew the safe was open. When the clock ticked over, she hit him with an amnesia dart, stripped him quickly, poured most of the whiskey down the sink, mussed the bed and hefted him into it.

“I’m truly sad I’ve missed a whole show.”

“Merlin, honestly.” Roxy moved across the room, quickly breaking past the outside protocols on the safe and waiting til it popped. “Documents in hand.”

“Job well done, Lancelot. Return to headquarters.” Merlin paused and Roxy could hear the smile in his voice. “And keep the lingerie.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous said: Could you do Harry trying and failing miserably at getting the words out to propose?

Harry knelt in front of the mirror, his voice freezing in his throat again. “That is to say will you-” He sighed, his head dropping. “Shit!”

He pushed to his feet again, the watch box clutched in his hand as he paced back and forth across the room. “It’s a simple question, isn’t it? The second time our names will be in the papers. That’s all- no of course that isn’t all…” Harry gave a small dramatic sigh as he continued his pacing, continuing on with his muttering.

“You see, the thing is Eggsy- Gary? No, Eggsy, he hates Gary, isn’t really his name to him. Eggsy then. We’ve been together for some time and you nursed me back to-” Harry brought the case up, absentmindedly tapping it agains the scar on his head. “And you- and we-”

Harry bit off another curse and then startled at the clearing of a throat from the bedroom doorway. Eggsy stood there, suit a bit mussed from his latest mission, but whole and home early. Crossing the room, Eggsy smiled up at Harry as he drew both of Harry’s hands into his folding both their hands over the box.

“A watch instead of a ring. Very smart, Harry. Can’t very well wear a wedding band on a lot of missions, can I? Did Merlin design it?” Eggsy’s thumb slid over Harry’s hand, back and forth in an effort to soothe him.

Harry nodded. “He did.”

Eggsy drew Harry’s hands up to his and kissed across the knuckles of one hand. “Best take this old one off, and put that new one on then, yeah?”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: roxlin, basically open ended except lots of pining? you're awesome, Symphony!

“Lancelot, target coming up, three meters, on your left.” Merlin watched his screens, fingers flying across them as he scanned for trouble. He held his breath as the other end of the coms stayed silent, watching from Roxy’s point of view until he saw the target’s head explode.

“Target eliminated.” Her hands came into view as she searched the body and pulled the thumb drive she’d been sent after out of his pocket. “Documents secured. Headed home, Merlin.”

He let out the breath. “Well done, Lancelot. Extraction ready. See you back at headquarters.” Merlin sat back in his chair, rubbing his eyes.

“Why don’ you just ask her out?”

Merlin’s head snapped up as he looked at Eggsy leaning in the doorway.

“Ain’t nothin’ in that rule book I had to memorize about fraternization. Nothing forbids it.” Eggsy shrugged as he pushed off the doorway and moved into the room.

With a snort, Merlin turned back to his computers. “No, there isn’t Eggsy, except I’m twice Roxy’s age.”

“So you  _is_  interested. I knew it.” 

“Get out.” Too late he noticed the microphone still on. Just bloody  _great_.

* * *

“Honestly, he’s fine Rox. Just a bit of a shock.” Eggsy held up his hands as he walked backwards down the hall in front of Roxy.

“A bit of a shock? You said his bloody heart stopped!” She shoved a finger in his chest.

Eggsy shrugged. “S’only for a minute. ‘e’s fine. I swear. They’re just keeping him in the hospital wing overnight to make sure. He ain’t even on any medicines and has his laptop.”

Roxy glared at him and he stepped out of her way, letting her move down the hall and slip into Merlin’s room. He grinned as the door shut firmly behind her.

Merlin looked up at the intrusion and blinked. “Lancelot.” He cleared his throat, pushing the laptop back a bit and straightening up in the bed.

“Eggsy said your heart stopped!” She moved to the side of the bed, brow furrowed.

“Not, entirely accurate. The shock did make my heart beat irregularly…”

Roxy sucked in a sharp breath. “Idiot.”

Merlin’s brow arched. “Pardon?”

She bit the inside of her cheek as she put her hand over his. “I told you not to work on that thing by yourself.”

Turning his hand over, Merlin watched her as he twined his fingers with hers. He was silent for a few moments before he nodded. “You were right.”

Roxy smiled at that, squeezing his hand. “Of course I was. Keeping you all night?”

“Unfortunately. Want to monitor my heart just to be sure. It’s not as young as it once was.” He scowled at that, glancing up at the steady beat shown on the monitor.

“Well, I’m glad you’re all right… Even if your heart is a bit on the old side.” 

Merlin’s head whipped back around to find Roxy grinning at him, the quirk of her mouth barely holding back her laughter. “Oh, you minx.” He shook his head.

“You have no idea, Merlin…”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> srsartistkat said: Roxlin where Merlin, much to his intense dismay, discovers that he has a huge kink for being called “Daddy”. Roxy isn’t personally into it but it doesn’t bother her - but she loves how it drives Merlin crazy? Cue lots of teasing.

Roxy had her head on Merlin’s chest, while he stroked his fingers through her hair. The two of them cuddled naked in the postcoital bliss of a ‘mission well done’ shag.

“Any kinks?” Roxy’s voice was soft as her fingers made slow circles on Merlin’s stomach.

Merlin chuckled. “I did just tie you to the bed, my dear.”

She rolled her eyes and looked up at him, propping up on an elbow. “Fine, let me clarify, any other kinks we haven’t hit on yet?”

“I don’t think so? You let me tie you up and spank you… let me use that frankly gorgeous mouth of yours.” Merlin smiled, urging her up into a kiss, teeth grazing over her lower lip as he pulled away.

“Mm, I’m well aware of how much you like my mouth,  _Sir_.” Roxy grinned to him. “No hidden kinks though. No age play? No-”

He arched a brow, clearing his throat. “I hardly think that’s  _needed_.”

Roxy straddled his lap and gazed down at him. “Oh, what, you don’t want me to do something like call you Daddy?” It hadn’t been a truly serious question. She hadn’t expected the sharp intake of breath from Merlin, the roll of his hips, or the small groan from him. She didn’t miss the way his cock twitched beneath her.

But from the look on his face… Neither had he. A second later, he confirmed it.

“Absolutely not!” He scowled and tugged at her, trying to put her back beside him. “I need up.”

Roxy let him go, sitting up against the headboard, dropping the conversation for now. Still, she was already plotting…

* * *

It was nearly a month before everything fell into place perfectly for her plan. She’d gone slightly off mission, just enough she knew that Merlin would want to push her against the door and tell her all the things he was going to do to her as soon as they got home. 

The thought of calling Merlin Daddy didn’t do much for her, but if his reaction was anything to go by, it was going to be well worth it. It sure as hell didn’t _bother_  her to call him Daddy.

True to her prediction, as soon as they got in the front door, his lips found her neck, nipping and kissing along it before he was murmuring in her ear how he was going to take her across his knee and then tie her to the bed.

“Yes, Daddy, please.” Roxy gasped, arching up against him.

Merlin froze against her before pulling back to gaze down at her. She bit her bottom lip, squirming against the door slightly. “Daddy-”

“Oh, God.” Merlin’s accent was thicker as he leaned in. The kiss was sloppy, teeth and tongue as he pressed close. “Upstairs with you.” 

Roxy moaned, rolling her hips, trying to press close. “Yes, Daddy.” 

Merlin growled as she slipped past him, swatting her arse.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt 'send me a sentence and I'll write you at least five lines. 
> 
> crayonsurpapier asked: 5-sentence prompt: Eggsy woke up slowly, wondering what it was that made lying in bed seem so off.

Eggsy woke up slowly, wondering what it was that made lying in bed seem so off. That was until the sharp pain in his leg woke him the rest of the way up. “Fuck me…”

From the side of the bed, movement drew his eye. Merlin peered up at him, attention drawn from his clipboard. “Mm, that leg’s broken in a few places. No surgery needed, luckily. You can hit the button there and get some pain medicine for now. Bloody idiot.”

With a scowl, Eggsy hit the button, face smoothing out as the morphine hit. “What happened?”

“You really didn’t have a parachute this time. Lancelot saved your arse again… landed a bit funny though.” Merlin scooped up Eggsy’s hand, pressing a kiss to it. “I’m glad you’re alright.”

Eggsy grinned through the drug induced haze. “Can’t leave you all alone with Harry can I? He’d drive you bonkers.”

Harry cleared his throat from the doorway. “I’ll have you know we functioned quite well before you, you little brat.” 

Merlin chuckled as Harry crossed the room and gently brushed Eggsy’s hair from his face before kissing his forehead. “Welcome home.”

Grin still on his face, Eggsy let the drugs start to pull him under. “You love me. The both of you.”

There were twin chuckles from the men as they each held a hand and Eggsy drifted off to them discussing Percival’s ongoing mission across the bed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hashtaghartwin asked: Roxlin smut!!! In which Roxy asks Merlin for seduction techniques 'to help prep for a mission' and Merlin is all for it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't quite get smutty with it. I promise, eventually, there will be true Roxlin smut. But here's a little something to tide you over for now.

Roxy stood outside Merlin's actual office, shifting from foot to foot before knocking on the door. At the sound of his voice, beckoning her in, Roxy pushed inside.

Merlin looked up from his laptop and the papers beside it. "Yes, Lancelot. Did you need something?"

"The mission coming up, Sir..."

"The honeypot?" Merlin shifted the papers. "I assumed it would not be a problem. While our target is bisexual, he has a preference for women. I'm sure that Galahad can go in your stead."

Roxy shook her head. "No! No, it's not that. I have no problem with it. I only thought I'd come and see if you had- well. Any tips?"

Merlin blinked, eyebrows raising for a moment. “I wouldn’t think you had a problem with that.” He moved to his feet, coming around the desk to gaze down at her.

She cleared her throat. “Well, he’s older. It isn’t that I’m inexperienced, but I’ve also not really seduced an older man before.”

“I see. Well, considering you’ll likely approach him in his office, why don’t you try coming in again. We’ll see where the evening goes. I’ll correct as needed?” Merlin looked at her, brow arched in question. “Or I can ask someone else to help.”

Roxy shook her head. “No- no one else. I’d rather it were you.”

Merlin nodded and made a little shooing motion with his hand and Roxy flitted out before slipping back into his office. She smiled as she slotted herself between Merlin and the desk.

Quirking a brow, Merlin looked up at her. “May I help you, Miss-”

“Tanner… and I hope so. I got a little bored at the party downstairs.” Roxy bit her lip.

“Oh that won’t do.” Merlin reached up, running a hand along her leg. “Tell me, Miss Tanner. What did you hope to accomplish up here?”

Roxy smiled as she leaned in and whispered against Merlin’s ear. “I rather thought I might find some entertainment.”

Merlin smiled, turning his head and Roxy kissed him. She gave a sharp gasp against him as he pulled her into his lap, letting her knees settle beside his hips. His nose dragged along her jaw as he dipped his head to nip at her neck..

A shiver ran through Roxy as she tilted her head for Merlin, a slow roll of her hips dragging a groan from him as he sucked at her skin, careful not to mark. She let out a little whine as her hand went to the back of his neck. “Oh fuck…”

Merlin slowly rocked his hips up, teasing her as his hands roamed down to her hips, nosing her shirt aside to nip at her collar bone. She sucked in a sharp breath, tugging at his jumper, fingers running down to tug at the hem, pulling it up and over his head. A smile tugged at her lips as she traced the tie. “Bit different…”

“What is?” Merlin asked between kisses.

“Seeing you without that bloody jumper.” 

He chuckled and drew back to look at her. “Not much for staying in character, are you? Could get you killed.” 

Roxy pulled him close again by his tie. “Sod the character. I’ve wanted you since you marched in and told us we were embarking on the most dangerous job interview of our lives.”

Merlin stood then, hefting her onto the desk and shoving aside the paperwork he’d had strewn about. He smirked as he leaned in, arms braced on either side of her. “Then by all means, Lancelot, let me show you how dangerous it can be.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked for an Austin Powers/Kingsman ficlet. So here, have Eggsy as the one who got frozen!

“Are you putting me on, Merlin?” Harry stared at Merlin and ran a hand over his face.

“Nope, it’s your job to keep up with him.” Merlin smirked as he leaned against the wall and watched the time on the cryo tube.

“Unwin was a loose canon and a menace. He was never a gentleman.” Harry folded his arms across his chest and sighed.

Merlin winked at Harry. “And that’s part of why you liked him as well as you did.”

Harry’s mouth twitched in the corner. “God, are we really bringing Excalibur back?”

“Oh yes.”

* * *

“You got old.” 

Of course the first words out of that cheeky bastard’s mouth were about his age. Harry stared down at Eggsy Unwin indignantly. “Why you little-”

“Gentlemen…” Merlin arched a brow.

“Merlin! Your hair! Good god man.” Eggsy sat up.

“On second thought, Galahad, go right ahead…”

* * *

Two hours later, Eggsy was staring at all the new tech when Lancelot came strolling in from a mission and he leapt to his feet. “Where’s the arse who beat you up then miss? Your boyfriend? Honestly, you two!? Letting some poor secretary get smacked around at home and you don’t help her out?”

Lancelot arched a brow before looking between Harry and Merlin. Merlin held out a hand toward Eggsy. “Lancelot, Excalibur, Excalibur, Lancelot.”

“Women as knights? Are you crazy? What about when they-” He waved a hand and missed Roxy’s fist flying toward his face.

As he hit the ground, his nose gushing blood, Roxy leaned over him. “When we bleed?” She pointed to her nose. “You have a little something.”

Harry broke into riotous laughter


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked me: prompt: roxlin/hartwin double date movie night. merlin and harry fight over who's the bigger movie nerd.

Roxy and Eggsy sat with the popcorn between them as they watched Harry and Merlin standing in front of the television having what Merlin would call a ‘heated debate’ and Harry would no doubt say was ‘a bloody argument, Merlin’. 

“This is better than any bloody movie,” Eggsy whispered.

Roxy grinned as she grabbed another handful of popcorn. “And it’s kind of hot…”

“No, no… That was 1948, Harry, not 1949. Principal filming was completely finished and wrapped in 48 and by the time editing was done it was scheduled for release in November of 48.” Merlin waved his hands. “The movie was 48.”

“But it wasn’t actually released until 1949! Therefore it’s actually 1949!” Harry shook his head.

Eggsy looked over to Roxy. “The subject matter isn’t that hot, but them getting all aggravated and looking like they’re about to kiss or punch one another, yeah… pretty hot.”

Roxy giggled and bit her lip when Merlin and Harry looked over at her for a moment before returning to their squabble. 

“I’ve done far more research into obscure movies than you have. I spent an entire six months in France undercover as a film professor!” Harry squared his shoulders as he looked at Merlin.

Merlin’s brows rose as his hands came up. “Who was feeding you your bloody lectures the entire time!? Me!”

Harry reached up and yanked Merlin forward by his jumper, dragging him into a kiss. Merlin’s hands flailed out to the side for a moment before sliding around Harry, pulling him close.

Eggsy and Roxy exchanged a glance from their place on the sofa before Merlin and Harry slowly drew back from one another.

“Better?” Harry asked as he reached up, gently tracing a thumb over Merlin’s cheek.

Merlin cleared his throat, giving a sharp nod. “Yes, ah- that will do.”

Harry smirked at him. “Good, now sit down while I put the film in.” 

Eggsy grinned. “Better be saving me some kisses, bruv.” 

Roxy shoved his shoulder and Harry chuckled. “I assure you, I have plenty to go around.” 

Harry winked to Roxy and Eggsy from behind Merlin’s back as Merlin settled on the sofa with them. Merlin pulled Roxy close, kissing her softly and drawing a soft, happy little sigh from her

As the opening music started, Harry made his way to the sofa, drawing Eggsy against him, kissing his temple. Just as the opening dialogue started, Eggsy piped up.

“Does this mean I get to kiss Merlin to shut him up now?”

He wasn’t sure who all hit him with a pillow, but he was rather pleased when Merlin’s lips found his.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny asked me: Ficlet request - hartwin with pregnant!harry. maybe harry trying to hide his weight gain?

Harry stared at himself in the mirror a stricken look on his face as he tried in vain for the fifth time that morning to get into any of his suits. His normally well cared for suits were strewn all over the bed and he frantically dug through his wardrobe toward the back for the suit he’d worn when he’d had to gain weight for an undercover job. When his hands closed over it and he yanked it out of the back of the closet, quickly pulling it on. 

He smoothed the suit over the swell of his stomach, closing his eyes as all the buttons buttoned and the lines of the suit did a good job of hiding the weight he’d already put on. 

“What the-”

Harry’s head snapped up as Eggsy’s voice sounded from the doorway and Eggsy crossed the room to him, pressing his hands over Harry’s stomach as he took in the look on Harry’s face. 

“Shh, we’re going to get you new suits.” Eggsy tenderly rubbed his hand back and forth over Harry as they stood there.

“Eggsy I-” Harry started and Eggsy shook his head.

“No, Harry… not today. Let’s just go to the appointment, yeah. Everything’s been fine so far. Go on downstairs and drink your tea… I’ll hang these up.” He leaned up, pressing a kiss to Harry’s temple.

As Harry let himself be shooed downstairs, he couldn’t help but think how luck he was… This might have been a surprise, and decidedly risky given his age, but he couldn’t help but feel that he was damned lucky it was with Eggsy.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous said:  
> What if Eggsy decided that he isn't smart enough for Harry and enrolled secretly to university?

Harry stared down at the letter in his hand. He’d merely been opening the mail as he always did. Eggsy left his mail on his desk. He never really paid attention to what they were until he was reading them.

_Dear Mr. Unwin,_

_We’re pleased to tell you that your grades have afforded you a place of honour on our…_

He blinked at the letter again and set it down before tapping his glasses. Within moments, Merlin was on the line and Harry bullied the information out of him. A few minutes later, Harry rushed out of the house, on his way to get a few things before Eggsy was due back from visiting his mum and sister.

* * *

Eggsy slipped in the house to the smell of his favorite curry and called out. “Harry?”

“In the dining room.”

Eggsy hung up his coat and slipped out of his trainers before strolling into the dining room to see it set with the fine china and plated with his favorite takeaway. “Harry?”

“I found something interesting in my mail. Quite by accident. It seems your studying has paid off. You have made a prestigious list at university.” Harry’s voice was warm, full of pride.

“Oh god. You weren’t supposed to know about that.” Eggsy looked down as Harry came around the table. Fingers under his chin made him look up.

“My dear boy. You are brilliant. I don’t care how much schooling you do or don’t have. You are smart. You are one of the best agents Kingsman has ever had… And I love you.”

Eggsy wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. “Oh… shut up and kiss me you fuckin’ sap.” He paused and looked at Harry’s glasses. “Merlin?”

There was a faint clearing of a throat. “Yes Eggsy?”

“You’re a bloody tattle-tale… Thank you… Go away.” With that he leaned up, drawing Harry down into a long, slow kiss.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anarchycox asked for: What about Eggsy on a local mission that goes tits up and is accidentally caught by the filth and brought in for questioning - by Lestrade?
> 
> I included Merwin if you squint FOR REASONS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, I'm back, apparently?

 

Eggsy leapt over the rubbish bin in a raw display of power, dashing down the alley from the fucking coppers. Fucking  _fuck_. The footsteps behind him went the wrong direction and Eggsy breathed a sigh of relief as he cut right.

And came to a stop so fast he nearly tripped and plowed into the fucking gun in his face.

With a little gesture, a compact man tipped the obviously illegal handgun back toward the alley.

“Suggest you get back to those coppers right about now.”

Shoulders slumping, Eggsy’s face twisted up in a mix of anger and resignation, mouth drawn in a sneer. As he stalked back toward the flashing lights, he drew up that same snarling boy Harry Hart had hauled out of Holborn and slipped him on like it was yesterday.

* * *

Eggsy sat with his arms folded over his chest, scowling at the two way mirror when a man finally entered the room.

“Mr Unwin, it would appear you are back in trouble.”

Looking up slowly at him, Eggsy observed. Tired, silver hair, clothes were rumpled enough Eggsy would bet he hadn’t been home in twenty-four.

“Back? I ain’t ever been in trouble. Ain’t you seen my records?”

Without skipping a beat and merely opening a folder in front of him, the man cleared his throat and looked back at the glass as though to say ‘I told you’.

“Be that as it may, there are people still working who remember your propensity for trouble…”

“Whatever, let me go. I weren’t doing nothing. Wrong place, wrong time. I ain’t even got nothing on me.”

“Mr Unwin, you were in possession of quite a lot of cash. Care to explain?”

“I make good money at my  _legit_  job. You wanna call them? I can give you a number.”

Lestrade stared across the table at him. “Do you know how many kilos of drugs were confiscated tonight?”

“I ain’t got no clue about no drugs. And even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you.”

With a sigh, Lestrade got to his feet. “I’ll be back in a minute.” Pausing in the doorway, he looked at Eggsy. “Where is it you work?”

“Kingsman, on Saville Row.”

* * *

“I still can’t believe you got caught by John Watson and Sherlock Holmes.”

“Fuck off, Merlin,” Eggsy said voice fond, despite it all.  

“On my mark.”

Eggsy took a half a breath and held it.

“Now.”

The shot was clean and Eggsy watched the man drop through the scope. He was on his feet, packing away the gun in the next moment. He slipped down the fire escape and into the waiting car.

“See you at home..”

“If you don’t get arrested.”

Eggsy groaned and snatched off his glasses. He was  _really_  never going to hear the end of this.


End file.
